movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ravenna
Queen Ravenna is the main antagonist of Snow White & The Huntsman and The Huntsman's Winter War. She is portrayed by Charlize Theron. Snow White & The Huntsman After the death of Snow White's mother, Queen Eleanor, her father, the Queen's widowed husband. King Magnus, became inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, he fought into battle and defeated an invading Dark Army of glass soldiers, then rescues a woman held captive from the Dark Army, who reveals her name to be Ravenna. King Magnus becomes so enchanted with her beauty, that he forgotten his broken heart for the first time and marries her the next day. Just before the couple could consummate their marriage, Ravenna, who is in fact a powerful sorceress and the Dark Army's master, kills Magnus on their wedding night and usurps control of the kingdom. Snow White's childhood friend William and his father Duke Hammond escape the castle but are unable to rescue her, and she is captured by Ravenna's brother Finn, and locked away in the north tower of the castle for many years. Tabor is ruined under Ravenna's rule as she periodically drains the youth from the kingdom's young women in order to maintain a spell cast over her as a child by her mother which allows her to keep her youth and beauty. When Snow White comes of age, Ravenna learns from her Magic Mirror that Snow White is destined to destroy her unless Ravenna consumes the young girl's heart, which will make her immortal. Ravenna orders Finn to bring her Snow White, but she escapes into the Dark Forest, where Ravenna has no power. Ravenna makes a bargain with Eric the Huntsman, a widower and drunkard, to capture Snow White, promising to bring his wife back to life in exchange. The Huntsman tracks down Snow White, but when Finn reveals that Ravenna does not actually have the power to do what she promised, the Huntsman fights him and his men while Snow White runs away. When the Huntsman catches up with her, she promises him gold if he will escort her to Duke Hammond's castle. Meanwhile, Finn gathers another band of men to find her, and Duke Hammond and his son William learn that she is alive. William leaves the castle on his own to find her, joining Finn's band as a bowman. Halfway to Duke Hammond's castle after the recent demise of her brother Finn, Ravenna shape-shifts as William and tempts Snow White into eating a poisoned apple, but is forced to flee when the Huntsman and William discover her. William kisses Snow White, whom he believes to be dead. She is taken to Hammond's castle. As she lies in repose, the Huntsman professes his regret for not saving Snow White, who reminds him of his wife, and kisses her, breaking the spell. She awakens and walks into the courtyard, and rallies the Duke's army to mount a siege against Ravenna. The dwarves infiltrate the castle through the sewers and open the gates, allowing the Duke's army inside. They confront Ravenna, who conjures a rain of glass shards to kill them, and creates indestructible glass monsters from it after it fails. While the Duke's army is keeping the monsters at bay, Snow White battles Ravenna, but is overpowered. Ravenna is about to kill Snow White and consume her heart. Unfortunately, she faced her downfall when Snow White stabbed her heart for what she did to her father for tyrannizing and killing her people within the land. The Huntsman's Winter War Ravenna is resurrected by Freya seven years later when Freya took the Magic Mirror in which Ravenna was kept in. Ravenna first thought was to take back Tabor and kill Snow White. She wanted to do this with the help of Freya and her Huntsmen. Not long after, when Freya was meeting with new children to train into Huntsmen, Eric returned and tried to kill her. The arrow was stopped by Ravenna, which shocked Eric because he believed she was dead. Ravenna tried to kill Eric but she was stopped by Sara, who was Eric's wife. Ravenna asks her sister what ruling her laws would give Eric and Sara for trying to kill her. Freya says death. However, Eric and Sara managed to get the Huntsmen to side with them against her and Freya. When Freya wouldn't fight back and hurt those that she "raised", Ravenna took over and started attacking them alone. However, Freya decided to help the Huntsmen and raised an ice wall to stop Ravenna being able to get to them. The two argue, and Ravenna says something that makes Freya question what happened to her daughter. Revealing that since she brought Ravenna back to life by means of the mirror, Ravenna was therefore tied to it, Freya asks Ravenna/The Mirror what really happened and she discovers the truth about Ravenna cursing the Duke of Blackwood to kill her daughter because she was told that she would one day be more beautiful than her. Angry, Freya and Ravenna fight. Ravenna then tells Freya that she is still stronger than her and throws Freya to the floor. Freya then tried to kill Ravenna by holding her and using her powers, but just when Ravenna was about to be stopped, Freya hugging sister freezing it, but Ravenna brutally strikes in the womb and she falls to the ground. And while Freya was lying on the floor dying, Ravenna fought with Eric. Freya then used her ice powers to tell Eric to shatter the mirror, which he does, killing Ravenna again. Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Archenemy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Usurper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Summoners Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Ruler Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Oppressors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Damned Souls Category:Warlords Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Revived villains Category:Abusers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tyrants Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magic Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Dark Lord Category:True Antagonists Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings Category:Perverts Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Polluters